Assembly shelves that are obtained by assembling a shelf board member and a post are roughly classified into an assembly shelf that utilizes a post having a pipe-like shape, and an assembly shelf that utilizes a post having an L-angle shape. An assembly shelf that utilizes a post having an L-angle shape may be designed so that a protrusion (locking section) of the shelf board member is inserted into a fitting hole of the post (see JP-A-10-167075, JP-A-10-165233, and JP-A-2008-212414). JP-A-9-238758 discloses an assembly shelf that is designed so that a rectangular shelf board (that is formed by bending a steel sheet) is fitted to four posts having an L-angle shape using L-shaped metal fittings and bolts. These assembly shelves can be produced at low cost. The assembly shelf disclosed in JP-A-10-167075 is designed so that the shelf board member can be easily fitted and removed.
Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3057990 discloses an assembly shelf that utilizes a post having a pipe-like shape. The assembly shelf disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3057990 utilizes a post that has a structure in which a plurality of circular locking grooves are formed in the outer circumferential surface in the longitudinal direction at given intervals, a tapered sleeve that is provided with an elongated protrusion (that is formed on the inner circumferential surface and engages with the locking groove of the post) and gradually slopes outward in the downward direction, and a shelf board member that is provided with a ring that is provided at each corner and fitted to the outer circumferential surface of the tapered sleeve. According to the assembly shelf disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3057990, two shelf board members can be linked in the longitudinal direction using the post in common, for example. Therefore, the assembly shelf has an excellent external appearance, and assembly is easy.